The present invention relates to closed-loop conveyors intended to receive containers such as vials, test tubes, tubes, pots, bottles, capsules etc made from glass or any other material. Following convention, these containers will be referred to as vials in the following description, it being understood that the term vial designates the main body of the receptacle as well as the means for closing it (stopper or other means). The function of these conveyors is to store as many vials as possible in as small a space as possible and to present them systematically directed towards the user at the end of their travel along a pre-established and controlled route. On the one hand, this ensures that the label is systematically visible so that the contents of said vials can be easily identified and, on the other hand, makes it possible to access each of the vials directly without the need to first remove those situated at the front.
Said conveyors can be made from plastic or any other material which can be molded, by injection or any other method, or shaped by machining.
Said conveyors can be used in both a domestic and a professional environment, for various applications such as, for example, storing spices, herbs, condiments, sauces, sewing materials, screws, bolts and nuts, stationery materials, etc.
In a domestic context, said conveyors, suspended or resting on a surface, can be integrated easily and harmoniously into kitchen furniture or shelving or other storage units.